


A Third Malec Wedding

by malec_4ever



Series: Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Who doesn't love another Malec wedding?





	1. The Invitation

Between work and #SaveShadowHunters, I'm not in the right mindset to work on OaP,AaP, so how about another Malec wedding?

I know Max wouldn't say 'no'.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is finishing his cereal and wondering what he wants to do when he sees a portal open by the front door. Magnus steps out and looks around.

Max knows this isn't HIS Magnus, since Poppa just left and he said that he had a lot of errands to take care of.

This Magnus is wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket. As he turns around to face Max, his jacket opens a bit to show a gun holster.

Max smiles, "Good morning, Magnus."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Good morning, Max. Am I bothering you?"

"No, not at all. Welcome."

"I'm happy I made it. Still a bit rusty when it comes to portals."

Max giggles, "You seem to be in one piece, so yeah for you."

"Thanks."

Max smiles, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, yes." He walks over to the kitchen table and hands Max an envelope, "This is for you."

Max giggles as he opens it. It's a wedding invitation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Alexander Lightwood & Magnus Bane_

_Sunday, the 8th of October, 2017_

_at six in the evening_

_The Greenpoint Loft_

_reception to follow_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Max grins, "The same day as my fathers' wedding, and it's at the same place another Magnus got married. Awesome."

AU!Magnus smiles, "I guess we aren't that different after all."

Max giggles, "I'm sure Daddy and Poppa are going to say 'no'."

AU!Magnus shrugs, "That's understandable. The only people who might show up will be from the hospital and it would be nice if there was a friendly face that I knew."

"That's sad."

"It is."

"I will definitely be there."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Thanks. There is something else I need from your father."

"Oh, what?"

"Alec has this crazy idea that we should get matching tattoos and me being a lovestruck fool said ' _Fine, but I want to pick it out_ '. My angel being a lovestruck fool said ' _Okay_ '."

"What do you have in mind?"

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath, "The wedding rune."

Max giggles, "That's even more awesome."

AU!Magnus laughs, "I know."

Max stands up, "We can go to the Institute right now."

"Me in the Institute?"

Max giggles, "Sure. But you will have to glamour yourself, otherwise people are going to wonder why Poppa has a firearm."

"Okay. This should be very interesting."

Max giggles, "Yes it will."

AU!Magnus takes a deep breath and creates a glamour, he glances at Max, "How's that?"

Max nods, "It'll do. Ready?"

"I guess so."

Max smiles and opens a portal. They leave the loft and walk into the War Room of the Institute.

AU!Magnus, finding himself in a room full of ShadowHunters, takes a deep breath and stays behind Max, as they walk over to a female ShadowHunter with long black hair.

Max smiles at the woman, "Aunt Izzy, is Daddy around?"

Izzy nods, "He's in his office dealing with some Clave reps about some bullshit."

Max giggles, "I wish they would stop annoying him on Fridays."

She laughs, "They do love putting Alec in a mood for the weekend. Or trying to." She looks at AU!Magnus, "Who's this?"

"Oh, he's..."

AU!Magnus quickly puts his hand out, "I'm Bradford Morgan, friend of the family."

Izzy shakes his hand, "Friend of what family?"

Max smiles, "Our's. He's a warlock from Pennsylvania."

"Oh. Okay. Nice to meet you, Bradford. I'm Izzy, Alec's sister."

"I didn't know he had a sister."

Izzy nods, "Yeah."

"Izzy, who's this?"

AU!Magnus turns around and sees a blond male ShadowHunter. He puts his hand out, "Bradford Morgan from Pennsylvania."

"Yeah, Jace Lightwood."

"Lightwood? Alec's brother?"

"I was adopted by the Lightwoods. I'm Alec's parabatai."

AU!Magnus glances at Max and weakly smiles at Jace, "Parabatai?"

"Yes. You have heard the term before, haven't you?"

"Of course I have but not for a few years."

Jace glances at Izzy, who rolls her eyes. Jace nods at AU!Magnus, "You seem nervous, is there a problem?"

Max smiles and grabs AU!Magnus' arm, "We'll go upstairs and wait for Daddy there."

"Max, I'm right here, who is this man?"

Max and AU!Magnus see Alec walking towards them. AU!Magnus tries to stay calm as he looks into familiar hazel eyes that look back at him coldly. This is not the same Alec that smiled at him in a prison weeks ago. This Alec is one hundred percent ShadowHunter.

Izzy looks at her brother, "He says he's a friend of Magnus'."

Alec shakes his head, "I've never seen this man in the loft. Max, what's going on?"

Max smiles, "Nothing is going on."

"Right. I need to talk to Jace, both of you go to my office and wait there."

Max nods, "Yes, Daddy." He grabs AU!Magnus' arm and pulls him to the elevators.

They wait in silence for an elevator and when one arrives, they get on.

AU!Magnus whispers, "Are you in trouble?"

Max shakes his head, "Nah, once Daddy comes upstairs, we will explain everything. He will understand why you were glamoured."

The elevator stops and they get off. They walk down the hall.

AU!Magnus' jaw drops when he sees the name on the door, "He's the HEAD of the Institute?"

Max giggles, "Uh huh."

"I thought he was just a ShadowHunter, I didn't realize he was THE ShadowHunter. Shit."

Max smiles as they walk in, "And Poppa is the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Good lord, Max. I had no idea."

Max sits on the sofa and smiles, "My fathers are the power couple of New York."

AU!Magnus looks around the office, "I am impressed."

Max shrugs, "I didn't tell you to impress you."

AU!Magnus turns around to answer him and stops. Izzy is standing by the door, "Magnus?"

AU!Magnus glances at Max. Max gives him a weak smile, "Your glamour is gone."

AU!Magnus sighs, "I am a bit out of practice."

Izzy walks into the office, "Max, why does Magnus have a firearm?"

Max smiles, "Because this is Magnus from another world."

"By the angel, you should have said so from the beginning."

Max shrugs, "I thought it would have been easier to not have a second Poppa walk into the Institute."

Izzy punches his arm, "It would have been better than pissing off your father."

Max giggles, "You are probably right."

Izzy smiles at AUMagnus, "So why are you here?"

AU!Magnus glances at Max, who nods at him, "My Alec and I are getting married."

She smiles and sits next to Max, "Awesome."

"I gave Max an invitation."

She looks at Max, "And?"

Max giggles, "Aunt Izzy, would you like to go with me?"

She laughs, "Dah." She smiles at AU!Magnus as he sits in a chair, "Is there an Izzy in your world?"

"No. My angel doesn't have any siblings."

"Oh, okay. At least I won't have to wear a wig."

Max giggles, "His world doesn't have ShadowHunters either."

"Oh, no wonder you looked terrified."

AU!Magnus nods, "Yes, my first reaction was to run out."

Izzy laughs, "So what does your Alec do?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "He's a doctor."

"Impressive. And you?"

"I'm a gun for hire."

Izzy nods, "Interesting. How did you meet?"

"I went to the ER to get some stitches and he was the doctor on call."

She smiles, "Romantic."

"I proposed as he was sewing up my cut."

She laughs, "By the angel, you are a quick one."

"I actually gave him the ring two weeks later."

Max giggles, "Silver with a ring of blue diamonds in the center of it?"

"Oh, yes."

Max giggles as he and Izzy smile at each other, "Same ring."

"Wow, that's weird."

Max smiles, "Nah, it's awesome that the engagement ring has been the same in every world."

"I guess it's comforting in a way, since so many things are different."

Max nods, "Yes, no matter how different you are, there are always similarities."

Izzy smiles, "Alec is almost done downstairs." She stands and kisses Max's head, "Text me and let me know what time you are picking me up."

Max giggles, "Yes, Aunt Izzy."

She smiles at AU!Magnus, "Congrats and see you at the wedding."

He nods, "Yes, thank you." She leaves the office. He smiles at Max, "That wasn't so bad."

Max nods, "Aunt Izzy is cool."

"Now I have two friendly faces coming to my wedding."

Max smiles, "You don't get along with Alec's co-workers?"

AU!Magnus shrugs, "They are strangers to me. And Alec rarely sees them away from the hospital. I'm not a social person. We sent out a lot of invitations and it seems that we only got a handful back."

"That's sad. A wedding should have lots of people there to celebrate with the happy couple."

"Yes, but like I said Alec tends to keep to himself at the hospital and only interacts with them there. Me, I hate people."

Max laughs, "More wedding cake for Aunt Izzy and me."

AU!Magnus laughs, "I'll even let you bring some home."

Max giggles, "Even better." Max sees Alec walk in and stands up to greet his father, "Hi, Daddy." He kisses Alec's cheek.

"Magnus?"

AU!Magnus slowly stands up and gives Max a quick look. Max nods, "Daddy, this is.."

Alec nods, "I know who this is, I see the firearm, I want to know what is going on."

"Magnus and Alec are getting married and we're invited."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "He is here with an invitation to his wedding? You could have just texted me and I would have told you 'no'."

AU!Magnus sits down, maybe coming here was a mistake.

Max shakes his head, "This isn't just about the invitation. Alec wants to get matching tattoos and Magnus thought it would be cool to get the wedding rune."

"You could have drawn one for him, Max. There was no need for him to come to the Institute glamoured and cause drama."

Max nods, "I know Daddy, and looking at it now, I should have told you we were coming and portaled directly here into your office."

AU!Magnus wants to tell Max to forget it, as he listens to them. His feeling of discomfort, being in the Institute, surrounded by ShadowHunters, especially one that looks like his future husband is making him nervous. Nervous and scared.

"Max, there would have been no reason for you to portal into my office. YOU could have drawn the rune for him and you already know my answer when it comes to other world weddings."

Max sighs, "I wanted  _ **you**_  to draw the rune Daddy, so that it would be the same as yours and Poppa's. The same date, the same engagement ring, the same rune. That's all."

Alec opens his mouth than closes it. He pulls Max into his arms and kisses his forehead. Max hugs him, "I'm sorry, Max. Of course."

AU!Magnus sits in stunned silence. Just like that, the ShadowHunter was gone, replaced by a father. He realizes something, Max isn't glamoured. He walked into the Institute as himself, a blue warlock. A blue warlock whose father is the Head of the Institute. AU!Magnus saw their playfulness at the prison, but this is different. This is a father and the son he loves.

AU!Magnus is pretty sure that no ShadowHunter would have adopted a warlock, let alone MARRIED one, back in his world, but his angel in THIS world, did  _ **both**_.

AU!Magnus is taken out of his thoughts by Max smiling at him and giggling, "Magnus, Poppa is a powerful warlock and a jealous man, you should stop looking at Daddy like that."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Sorry. I was just imagining my angel with our future son."

Max smiles, "Ok, I'll tell Poppa that."

Alec laughs, "Max, you will tell Poppa nothing." He walks over and hands AU!Magnus a sheet of paper. AU!Magnus flashes back to his angel handing him a piece of paper with his phone number written on it. Alec smiles, "Here."

AU!Magnus takes the paper, "Thanks." He smiles, he never thought he would be involved with ShadowHunters to the point of getting one of their runes on him. He carefully folds the sheet and puts it in a pocket. He stands, "Sorry about the confusion."

Alec nods, "Sorry I got angry. The Clave stresses me and I tend to take it out on the wrong people."

Max kisses his cheek, "You need coffee."

"Good idea. Nice seeing you again, Magnus. And congratulations."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Thank you and thanks for the rune."

"You're welcome." Alec leaves.

Max smiles at AU!Magnus, "Anything else?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "No, I think that is it."

"Then I guess I will see you at the wedding."

"Yes, thanks again for everything Max." AU!Magnus opens a portal and leaves the office.

Max smiles. He walks out of the office and to the elevators.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a fluffy little idea that popped into my head.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special guests, unwelcome guests, drama.

Still no news on the #saveShadowHunters war front. **sigh**

Let's go to a wedding. :D

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus smooths his gold jacket for the hundredth time. He's wearing black pants with a gold pinstripe and a white shirt. His tie matches the pants. He added gold streaks to his hair.

He and Alec are in matching suits but they went to separate fittings. Alec is still getting dressed and Magnus is a nervous wreck. He can't remember the last time he was this antsy. Oh wait, maybe it was a month ago when he walked into the Institute and was surrounded by ShadowHunters. Not literally, but it felt like he was.

Magnus wishes Max was here, it would be nice to have someone friendly to talk to while he waited for the Justice of the Peace to show up. Three of Alec's co-workers are here but they barely spoke to Magnus before sitting down. The rest of the seats are empty.

Magnus smooths his jacket again. He isn't expecting trouble but he always feels naked without his gun, therefore he gets all his jackets altered to hide the holster. But right now, he feels that Alec's co-workers are judging him because of it.

Magnus looks at the door when he hears footsteps and can't believe who is walking into the room.

Catarina Loss.

Magnus stares, as she walks down the aisle. She glances at Alec's co-workers, then smiles as she nears Magnus.

"Catarina, is that really you?"

She laughs, "Magnus, why would somebody pretend to be me?" She hugs him.

He holds her, "I haven't seen you since the ShadowHunters went after those rogue warlocks."

She nods, "At the time, I wondered why you stayed on the sidelines and allowed them to go after Lamar and the others. But once I found out the truth, I understood. I am so sorry, Magnus, for abandoning you."

He shakes his head, "It was more me abandoning you, I didn't know who to trust and I foolishly thought you, of all warlocks, would harm mundanes."

She holds his face in her hands, "Maybe, but you still sent me an invitation to your wedding."

He smiles, "I figured what was the worst that could happen, you not coming?"

"I would not miss it for the world. I'm glad you finally found someone special to share your life with."

"Alec is special, Catarina. You don't know what I went through when he died."

She looks at him confused, "Wait, he died?"

"Catarina, when it happened, I so needed you but I was afraid to reach out to you. Afraid that you would laugh at my pain."

"Magnus, never. But what is this about him being dead?"

Magnus sighs, "It's a long story."

"Well then you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do, and I promise that I will tell you everything."

She smiles, "You better."

He nods and looks at the door as he hears footsteps. He smiles as he sees Max walk in. He hears Catarina gasp as Jace, Izzy and a red-haired female ShadowHunter also walk in.

Catarina grabs his arm, "Magnus, are those ShadowHunters?"

Magnus nods, "Yes they are."

"What the hell are ShadowHunters doing here?"

"I invited them."

"You  _ **invited**_  them? How the hell do you know ShadowHunters? And where the hell have they been all this time?"

"They are from another world, Catarina."

"Another world? Good Lord, Magnus. You and I have some serious catching up to do and  _ **soon**_."

AU!Magnus laughs as Max walks over and hugs him. Max smiles at AU!Catarina, "Hi."

She smiles, "Hello and you are?"

"I'm Max. It's nice to see you, Catarina."

Her eyes widen, "You know who I am?"

Max giggles, "Of course I do."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Max, what's going on here?"

Max smiles, "I told Daddy that you had nobody coming to your wedding and he decided that was unacceptable." He looks around at the empty seats, "This is pathetic."

AU!Magnus shrugs, "Alec and I don't have many friends."

Max giggles, "Now you do. Oh that's Aunt Clary, she's married to Uncle Jace." He walks back to the group as Izzy walks over to AU!Magnus and AU!Catarina.

Izzy smiles, "Where's Alec?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "He's getting dressed." He turns to AU!Catarina, "This is Izzy, Alec's sister in that world."

Catarina nods, "But not his sister here."

"Right, he has no family here."

Izzy sniffs, "Yeah." She smiles, "Where can I find my other brother?"

AU!Magnus smiles, "Down the hall, room B."

She nods and walks away. She finds room B and knocks on the door.

The door opens and she smiles at AU!Alec, "Hi, just checking to see if you are okay."

He looks at her with wide eyes, "And you are?"

She laughs as she walks into the room, "I'm Izzy, a friend of Magnus'."

"Magnus said he has no friends."

She smiles, "He has some now." She eyes his tie, "You need help with that?"

He nods, "Yes please, I was debating rather I should find Magnus to help me, but since you are here, I would appreciate it."

She smiles as she fixes his tie, "Nice suit."

"Thanks. Did you see Magnus?"

"Yes I did and the two of you are going to look gorgeous together."

AU!Alec smiles, "Awesome." He bites his lip, "Izzy, do you believe in love at first sight?"

She smiles, "Yes I do, why?"

"Magnus proposed minutes after we first met."

"How romantic."

"Not just that, but I wanted to say 'yes'. As soon as he looked at me, I knew he was  _the one_. But I was scared. Izzy, I'm not good with strangers. I deal with them every day but the time I spend with them is minimal. Magnus made me feel safe the moment he looked at me. It wasn't just the gun he had but the way he focused on me and made me feel special, like I mattered to somebody."

"You matter to people, Alec."

He shakes his head, "No, Izzy. I never mattered to anybody before Magnus. Not to my mother, especially not to my father. The people at the hospital deal with me because I'm good at my job. Oh, did anybody show up?"

She nods, "There's a few people out there."

"They probably came for the free food."

She hugs him, "Magnus loves you, and that is all you need."

He smiles, "You are right about that."

She smooths his jacket, "You look great. Let me go join the others."

"Thank you Izzy."

"You're welcome, Alec." She walks out the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AU!Magnus and AU!Catarina watch Izzy walk away. She looks at Max and the ShadowHunters talking to each other, "Magnus, I still can't believe YOU, not only know ShadowHunters, but invited them to your wedding."

He laughs, "I didn't know they were going to show up, I thought only Max and Izzy would be here."

She nods. She glances at the doorway and her eyes widen as she sees Magnus walk in holding hands with a male ShadowHunter, "Magnus, who is that?"

"That would be the other world's Alec and me."

AU!Catarina looks at him, "YOU married a ShadowHunter?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "No,  _ **he**_ married a ShadowHunter, I'm marrying a doctor."

"Magnus Bane, you know what I mean. How the hell was that allowed?" She watches as Max runs over to the men and hugs them, "And Max?"

"Max is their son. Their warlock son."

"Magnus, let me get this straight. A ShadowHunter married a warlock and adopted a warlock child?"

"Yes, Catarina."

"Wow."

He nods, "Yes, wow." He walks over to the ShadowHunters, "Magnus, Alec, I can't tell you how much this means to me, having you all here."

Magnus smiles, "Max told Alec that you weren't expecting that many guests, so we figured why not show up and help you celebrate."

Alec nods as he looks at the near empty room, "This is horrible."

AU!Magnus shrugs, "At least we will have leftovers for a week or so."

Max giggles, "You said we could have cake to take home."

AU!Magnus laughs, "Yes, you can take whatever cake is left."

"Good."

Alec and Magnus sit down. Max sits next to his father.

The Justice of the Peace walks into the room. AU!Magnus excuses himself and walks out the room with him.

AU!Catarina looks over at Alec's co-workers and decides that she would rather sit with the  _other_ group. She calmly walks over.

Magnus smiles, "Catarina, nice to see you."

She laughs, "Magnus Bane married to a ShadowHunter, I would never have thought it possible."

"The heart only cares about what makes it happy, everything else is unnecessary baggage."

She nods, "How true. May I sit with you?"

Alec smiles, "Of course." She sits next to Jace.

Izzy returns to the room. She grabs Max's hand. Max giggles and stands up.

Clary asks, "Where are you going?"

Max giggles, "Closer."

Clary laughs, "Me too." She stands and goes with them. They sit in the front row.

Jace looks at AU!Catarina, "Really?"

She laughs, "This seat is good for me."

"Thank you."

Magnus laughs, "Max and Izzy are a bad influence on Clary."

Alec laughs, "IZZY is a bad influence on Max." Magnus nods.

AU!Catarina glances at the co-workers, then asks, "How come they don't realize that you look like the grooms?"

Magnus smiles, "I have us glamoured so that mundanes won't see the real us."

"Of course."

The Justice of the Peace and AU!Magnus return to the room. AU!Alec walks into the room. His eyes fix on Magnus and his smile brightens as he gets closer to his soon to be husband.

AU!Alec reaches for AU!Magnus' hands and they kiss. Max, Izzy and Clary giggle.

AU!Alec looks at the trio and smiles, "We have a fanclub." He seems confused to see Max, "Magnus, what is he doing here?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "Max is a friend of mine."

"What? How? I don't understand."

"I'll explain later."

"Okay."

The Justice nods, "Let us begin. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane in holy matrimony. This union should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Magnus glares at AU!Alec's co-workers, he's getting a bad vibe from them. Alec reaches for his hand as he rests his head on his husband's shoulder. Magnus smiles and rests his head against Alec's. AU!Catarina sitting behind them, smiles.

The Justice continues, "The rings?"

AU!Magnus takes a box out of his pocket. He opens it and hands a ring to AU!Alec. He takes the other ring out, closes the box and puts it back in his pocket.

The Justice nods, "Alexander repeat after me,  _'I, Alexander, take you, Magnus, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part_.'"

AU!Alec puts his ring on AU!Magnus' left ring finger, "I, Alexander, take you, Magnus, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The Justice nods, "Magnus repeat after me,  _'I, Magnus, take you, Alexander, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part_.'"

AU!Magnus puts his ring on AU!Alec's left ring finger, "I, Magnus, take you, Alexander, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The Justice nods, "Alexander and Magnus have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealed their vows in the giving and receiving of rings and have expressed their complete and pure dedication to one another before us then it is by the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Don't have to tell me twice." He pulls AU!Alec close and kisses him.

Izzy, Clary and Max giggle, clap their hands and wipe tears from their eyes in celebration.

AU!Alec holds his husband close as they continue to kiss until Jace yells, "Get a room you two."

AU!Alec blushes as they separate. AU!Magnus smiles at Jace, "Sorry about that."

The newlyweds get hugs from their fanclub, then walk up the aisle hand in hand. Jace, Magnus, Alec, AU!Catarina hug the newlyweds.

AU!Alec looks at his co-workers with a smile, "Hi, glad you could make it."

A male, Clyde, walks over to him, "Yeah, we lost the draw, which is the only reason we are here."

The smile leaves AU!Alec's face as AU!Magnus walks to his side, "Oh?"

"Yeah, we wanted to see what a 'Magnus Bane' looked like and we're not surprised."

A woman, Brenda, nods, "And what is with wearing gold to a wedding?"

AU!Alec looks at the other woman, "Cissy, I thought we were friends."

Cissy stands, "Yeah, about that. You seem to know what you're doing but Alec none of us really like you."

Clyde nods, "You're lucky we are here only out of curiosity. Frankly I'd rather be home washing my dog."

AU!Magnus' eyes narrow, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Max striding up to them.

Max's fingertips are ablaze with power and his blue eyes are cold. But a crisp "Max", stops him in his tracks. He extinguishes the power at his fingertips but not the hate in his eyes. AU!Magnus and AU!Catarina both take a step back, as they are reminded that a powerful ShadowHunter is in the room. AU!Magnus pulls his new husband close to him.

Izzy walks around Max and steps in between AU!Alec and Clyde. She glares at all three of them as she coldly says, "Your ass should have stayed home. All your asses should have stayed home. This is a wedding. A happy occasion. Your bigotry and pettiness aren't welcome here. Leave now."

Clyde opens his mouth, but Jace walks over to stand by his sister's side. Clyde backs away from the taller man and walks out the room. Cissy and Brenda run out.

AU!Magnus holds his husband, "You okay?"

AU!Alec shrugs, "It's going to be a bit awkward when I go back to work on Tuesday."

AU!Catarina walks over, "Or you can come to work in my hospital. We could use an extra doctor. I'm Catarina, by the way."

He smiles at her, "Cool, thank you Catarina."

AU!Magnus smiles, "Yes, thank you Catarina."

"You're welcome, both of you."

Magnus smiles, "I guess we no longer need to be glamoured." He flicks his hand.

AU!Alec eyes widen as he sees double. He looks at his husband, "Magnus, what's going on?"

AU!Magnus laughs, "It's complicated."

"Understatement of the year."

AU!Magnus smiles and kisses him, "Basically they are the reason we are able to get married."

AU!Alec looks at Max, who has calmed down and is smiling at the newlyweds, "This is connected to me bumping into Max, isn't it?"

AU!Magnus nods, "Max is their son."

"Son?" He shakes his head, "I'm hungry."

AU!Magnus nods, "We are officially married, so let's eat." He holds AU!Alec and AU!Catarina's hands as they walk to the dining room.

Max pouts at his father, "Why did you stop me, I was going to talk to them, just like Aunt Izzy did."

Alec sniffs, "Talk to them? Right, you were powering up, how much  _talking_  did you think you were going to do?"

"Lots of talking."

"Right."

Max looks at Magnus, "Poppa, you believe me don't you?"

Magnus laughs, "Sorry, blueberry, but I wanted to blast them to Staten Island myself."

Alec shakes his head, "By the angel, Magnus what is it with you and Staten Island?"

Magnus laughs, "Are we staying for food?"

Jace nods, "Hell yes." He grabs Izzy and Clary's hands and pulls them to the dining room.

Max giggles as he follows his uncle and aunts. Alec holds Magnus' hand as they follow their son.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner and cake, it's time to say goodbye.

AU!Magnus packs up the leftovers and gives most of the cake to Max and his fathers. AU!Catarina takes a couple of slices and some food as well.

AU!Catarina tells AU!Alec that she will see him Tuesday morning at Beth Israel Hospital. She tells AU!Magnus that she is expecting to see him on Thursday so that they can catch up. She hugs everybody and leaves.

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec hug everybody from the other world.

AU!Magnus smiles at Alec, "Thank you again, for being here."

Alec nods, "It was fun."

"Yes. It's probably a good thing you were all here, because I might have shot one of them."

AU!Alec's eyes widen, "Magnus."

He smiles and kisses his husband, "I don't care what people say about me, but saying shit about you is worthy of a bullet between the eyes."

Max nods, "Yes it is."

Alec glances at his son, "And that is why I got you to stand down."

Max sniffs, "But you didn't get Aunt Izzy to stand down."

Izzy laughs, "That's because I wasn't going after them with my whip."

"But I bet you wanted to."

Izzy winks at him, "Maybe."

Alec calmly says, "The mundanes lived to see another day."

AU!Magnus nods, "And thanks to Catarina, my angel doesn't have to deal with them ever again."

AU!Alec nods, "That is the best wedding present ever."

Magnus smiles, "But we didn't get you anything."

AU!Magnus smiles, "You got us to this day."

AU!Alec sighs, "And I'm still waiting to find out what I'm missing."

AU!Magnus kisses him, "I told you, once we get home, I will tell you everything."

"Everything, Magnus?"

"Yes, my angel, everything."

"You better, or no sex for a week."

Max screams, "Time to go home."

Magnus laughs, "Yes it's getting late."

After another round of goodbye hugs, the other world group walks out the Hall. They go around the corner and Magnus opens a portal back to their world.

AU!Magnus and AU!Alec make sure nothing is left behind. They grab their bags of leftovers and leave the Hall. They get into a waiting cab and go home.

They put the leftovers in the fridge and change into their sleep clothes.

They sit on the sofa. Alec rests his head on Magnus' shoulder, "We are married."

"Yes we are."

"I love you, Magnus."

"I love you, Alec."

"I'm exhausted."

"It has been a long day."

"Tomorrow you can tell me everything."

Magnus nods, "Fine."

"Time for bed?"

"Yes, sir."

They stand and walk to their bedroom hand in hand. They get into bed and fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**-tbc-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One more chapter for AU!Magnus to tell the two important people in his life about the hell he went through in  **Magnus Has a Gun**.


	3. Alec's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus recalls the three months he spent without Alec.

AU!Magnus revisits his angel's death and the three months of hell he went through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes. He's alone in the bed. He sits up quickly. He can smell coffee. He smiles and relaxes. His angel is making breakfast.

Magnus gets out the bed and stretches. He walks into the bathroom. As he showers he remembers when he rented a van to move Alec's stuff from his studio apartment on Bedford Ave to Magnus' loft. Alec said he didn't have a lot, so Magnus got the smallest one they had and it ended up being way too big.

Magnus figured Alec would at least want the dresser. After they emptied it and packed Alec's clothes in boxes, Magnus went to load it on a dolly. He noticed that Alec was staring at it and trembling.

Magnus immediately stopped and went to his boyfriend's side. From what Magnus understood the furniture came with the apartment when Alec moved in. When they informed the landlord that Alec was moving out, he said that Alec could take what he wanted because he was going to redo the apartment. Alec told Magnus he wasn't interested in anything.

Magnus held him and asked what was the matter. Alec whispered that if it was okay with Magnus he didn't want the dresser. Magnus would have laughed at him if Alec wasn't trembling in fear. Whatever made Alec happy was okay with Magnus. If Alec didn't want the dresser than Magnus was fine with buying him a new one. After telling him that, Alec calmed down, kissed Magnus and nodded.

Magnus pushed the dresser off and loaded the dolly with the boxes. Other than his clothes, the other main thing that Alec took was his Keurig machine.

After they packed everything in the van, Magnus joked that he could have rented a SUV and still have plenty of room. Alec shrugged and got in the passenger seat of the van. Magnus told him that they still needed to do a walk through with the landlord. Alec shook his head and said that he didn't want to go back into the apartment. Magnus nodded and went into the building by himself. He and the landlord went through the apartment. The landlord gave Magnus Alec's security deposit for the apartment and once again asked if they were interested in any of the furniture. Magnus shook his head, thanked him and left.

Magnus went to the van and tried to hand Alec the envelope with the money in it, but Alec refused to take it. He told Magnus that he just wanted to go home. Magnus put the envelope in his pocket and drove them to the loft. They unpacked the van. Magnus took the van back to the lot and walked home. He walked into the loft and Alec was standing there, naked. He pulled Magnus close to him and whispered "Love me." Magnus didn't need to be told twice, he picked Alec up and carried him into the bedroom.

It wasn't until Alec came back from the dead and opened up about his past that Magnus got the real reason why he didn't want any of the furniture from his apartment or his security deposit.

When he turned eighteen he found out that his father had taken out a life insurance policy on his mother months before his father beat her to death and put eight year old Alec in the hospital for almost a year. Robert couldn't collect on it, since he was in jail for killing her, so it sat in trust until Alec's eighteenth birthday. He used that money for the security deposit and rent on the apartment.

When he started working, his paychecks went into a separate bank account. That was the money he used to pay for food, clothes, the coffee machine, everything except the rent.

The apartment was a reminder of what his father did to him and his mother. Just like Magnus wanted to keep 'Bradford Morgan' away from his angel, his angel wanted to keep 'the apartment' away from Magnus. Magnus found the envelope in a drawer where he had tossed it. With Alec's permission, he closed out the trust and donated all the money to the National Coalition Against Domestic Violence in the name of Bradford Morgan.

They were together only a week when Alec moved in but Magnus knew Alec had a lot on his mind. Alec is smart, he told Magnus he got through college and medical school on scholarships.

But when Magnus tells him that he's beautiful, Alec looks at him funny and even jokes that Magnus should get his eyes checked. Magnus tells him that HE's the one that needs to get his eyes checked, if he doesn't see how beautiful he is. Alec would shake his head and tell Magnus that he still loves him no matter how bad his eyes are.

Alec's low self esteem issues come from growing up without love. An abusive father. Dead mother. Foster family only interested in the monthly check and not caring about the child himself. Add to that, rude as shit co-workers.

Magnus smiles as he towels off, and yet Alec fell for him as quickly as he fell for Alec. A centuries old gun toting warlock that hates people and a love starved mundane who is terrified of strangers, a perfect match.

Magnus finishes dressing and walks out the bedroom. He walks into the kitchen and sees Alec still in his sleep clothes, spreading cream cheese on toast.

Alec looks up and smiles at Magnus, "Good morning, husband."

Magnus smiles as he walks over to him, "I like the sound of that. Good morning, husband." He puts his arms around Alec's waist and kisses him. His hand slides into the back of Alec's sleep pants.

Alec laughs as he pulls away, "I told you no sex until you tell me everything."

Magnus pouts, "Damn, you are a cruel man. Fine, but after breakfast."

Alec nods, "I can wait a few more minutes." Magnus leans forward. Alec shakes his head, "I said no."

"I just want a kiss." Magnus raises his hands, "See, no touching, just kissing."

Alec narrows his eyes, "Behave." He steps closer and they kiss. "I love you."

Magnus smiles, "And I love my angel."

Alec laughs as he fills a second mug with coffee and refills his mug. Magnus grabs the plate of toast and they sit at the table.

Magnus smiles, "How many cups have you had?"

Alec laughs, "This is only my second. I like coffee."

"Hmm, what do you like more, coffee or me?"

Alec smiles as he leans over and kisses Magnus, "I like coffee, but I love you."

Magnus smiles, "Just checking."

They enjoy breakfast in between kisses.

Magnus does the dishes as Alec refills his mug and walks over to the sofa. Magnus finishes and walks into the living room. Alec is sitting on the left side of the sofa. Magnus sits in the middle. He knows when Alec is stressed he likes his space but he will move closer to Magnus, once Magnus starts talking.

Alec sips his coffee, "Okay, talk."

Magnus nods and faces him, "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Who were those people at our wedding yesterday?"

"Okay. Catarina is my oldest and dearest friend, we had a bit of a falling out but it was more a misunderstanding than anything else."

Alec rolls his eyes, "Magnus, you know I'm talking about our doubles."

"Right. They are from another world, an alternate universe, if you will."

"Like Mr. Spock with a goatee?"

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Max is their son. Izzy is Alec's sister. Jace is Alec's brother. Clary and Jace are married."

Alec looks down at his hands, "He has a brother and sister?"

"Yes. I don't know about his parents."

Alec glances up quickly at Magnus, "Izzy was nice to me."

Magnus smiles, "She seems to be a great person."

"Max bumping into me wasn't an accident was it?"

Magnus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "No it wasn't."

Alec looks at Magnus, "Why?"

"That was the night you died, Alec."

Alec blinks, "I died? How did I die? But I'm not dead."

"An enemy of mine killed you."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago, he was killing innocent people and he thought I should help him just because we were both warlocks. I told him to go fuck himself and he waited until I had someone I treasured and he took you from me."

Alec moves closer to Magnus, "How long was I gone?"

"The night you told me about your father and I told you I was a warlock is when you returned to me."

Alec's eyes widen as he thinks about it, "Three months? But I remember working and being here with you all that time."

Magnus nods, "Once you were saved, memories were created, but  _ **I**  _also remember mourning you those horrible months."

Alec puts the mug on the coffee table and holds Magnus' hands in his, "Magnus, you're five hundred years old, you must have been with a whole bunch of lovers, why would you mourn me?"

Magnus weakly smiles, "Because you are my angel. I didn't just mourn you, I wanted to say goodbye to you before I went to Hell."

"Magnus, I don't understand."

Magnus kisses each of Alec's knuckles, "After I killed Lamar, I needed a reason to go on living. I went after criminals who were able to circumvent the system and I killed them. I figured if I got rid of enough evil then I would be able to get to the gates of Heaven and beg the angels to let me see you one last time. That is all I wanted. To kiss and hold you one last time. Then I would gladly spend the rest of my days in Hell."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, you were going to kill yourself over me?"

Magnus kisses him, "Yes."

"But why?"

"Because for three weeks I was happy. Not just happy, but content with my life. Then you were gone."

"But..."

Magnus shakes his head, "No buts, Alec. From the moment I saw you, I loved you. Waiting in the ER for so long I was pissed but once you walked into the room, my anger left and all I could focus on was you."

Alec gives him a shy smile, "You hate people."

Magnus nods, "I hated everybody in the hospital except you. And after meeting those assholes yesterday, I had good reason to."

"Yeah sorry about that."

Magnus kisses him, "You are not to blame for their disgusting behavior. They are lucky we had other guests otherwise they would all be dead."

Alec smiles, "Speaking of our other guests, how am I not dead?"

"Max got you away from the danger, while Magnus took care of Lamar."

"Just like that?"

Magnus nods, "Just like that."

"Why?"

"Because Max doesn't like having dead fathers in any world. Somehow he saw you dead and stepped in to bring you back."

"And what were you doing?"

"Me? I anxiously waited for you to come back to me."

Alec nods, "That's why you were staring at your glass?"

"Yes, in the timeline where you were dead, there was an empty bottle of scotch, a mug and a glass sitting on the coffee table. I watched as they were replaced by that one glass. I didn't even realize that you sat by me until you spoke."

"An empty  _bottle_  of scotch?"

Magnus nods, "After your death, every night I threw a Pity Party, that night was the worst. I wondered if you were dead because of me and decided that if I could, I would go back and not walk into the hospital, just so you could live. The next morning I wanted to die. Luckily that is the morning Max and Magnus showed up."

Alec shakes his head as he straddles Magnus' legs and sits in his lap. He gently kisses Magnus, "You are the reason I'm alive."

"Technically, Magnus and Max are the reason you're alive."

Alec sighs, "Silly man.  _ **You**_  make me feel alive, Magnus Bane. I became a doctor because I wanted to help people and I guess I do but I'm terrified dealing with strangers. Even my co-workers terrify me. Traveling from my apartment to the hospital, I was terrified on the bus. Being on the subway between here and the hospital, I'm still terrified but I know that you're here and I feel safe. When I walked into the examination room and saw you, for the first time I felt safe. I could feel you staring at me, but I was okay. After I left, I was scared that I had imagined you but you called me the next morning. We went to the diner and you kissed me. I should have been scared, but I wasn't. When you walked into the bathroom and pushed me against the wall, I should have been scared but I wasn't. Your hands were all over me but I felt safe. When we got into the cab, I never thought of telling you to take me home. I wanted to be with you. When we got here and your hands were all over me again in the elevator, I still felt safe. We walked into the loft, you undressed me and pushed me on your bed and for a second I realized that we only knew each other for a couple of hours, but I didn't care, I wanted you to make love to me. I wanted you to make me feel safe. Every morning when you met me at the hospital and bought me here, I was happy. That Friday when you said you were busy and couldn't make it, I got to my apartment and cried all day because I thought I had done something wrong. When you asked me to move in the next day, I was so relieved..."

Magnus cuts him off with a kiss. He wipes away Alec's tears, "I get it. We saved each other from a lonely existence."

Alec nods as he rests his forehead against Magnus', "I don't need to know anything else. My husband, make love to me."

Magnus kisses him as he stands. Alec puts his arms around Magnus' neck and wraps his legs around his husband's waist. Magnus holds him tight as he walks to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catarina drinks her tea as she waits for Magnus.

Alec, in only two days, has already wormed his way into everybody's heart even though he probably doesn't realize it. He puts his patients at ease but among the staff, he's timid. When it's time for lunch, he finds a table and sits by himself. Not out of arrogance but out of fear. He seems terrified of everybody.

Tuesday afternoon after he left, Catarina sat down with the main staff and explained what little she knew about Alec. Which wasn't much, considering she only met him at his wedding. But she's an observant person after all these years of being among mundanes, especially his reaction to  _ **their**_  rejection of him. But he seemed comfortable with the ShadowHunters.

She glances and sees Magnus walk into the diner. He sees her and walks towards the table. He kisses her cheek and sits down, "Good afternoon, Catarina."

She nods, "Afternoon Magnus. Who hurt your Alec?"

Magnus sees the waitress walk over and tells her his order. She walks away. He waits until she brings him tea, then leaves before answering Catarina, "His father."

"Where is that bastard now?"

Magnus smiles, "Dead and I assume buried."

"You?"

Magnus nods, "Actually Max and his father were there first, but they allowed me to rid the world of that trash."

"ShadowHunter father?"

"Yes."

"I still can't believe that you know ShadowHunters."

Magnus laughs, "I can't believe it myself. Seeing Alec the first time wasn't bad, but when I went to the Institute, I was glamoured so he didn't know who I was, good lord Catarina, he scared me."

"You were in their Institute?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, it's spectacular. So modern, with computers."

"Wow. Back to that bastard, how old was Alec when he was able to get away from him?"

Magnus sits back, "Eight, but that is only after his father beat his mother to death and broke almost every bone in my angel's body. He was in the hospital for almost a year. I suspect that wasn't the only beating that bastard gave his wife and child. But it was his last."

"I hope you made him suffer."

Magnus nods, "He was downstairs in isolation, nobody heard him scream."

"Good. Then what happened to your Alec?"

"Foster home. Not much love there either."

Catarina nods, "And now he has you."

Magnus smiles, "Catarina, he has made me a new man. The first moment I saw him, I couldn't take my eyes off him. After his shift, we had our first date. Two hours later, he was in my bed."

"Wow, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "A week later, I asked him to move in. A week after that I asked him to marry me." Magnus closes his eyes, "A week later he was dead."

She reaches for his hand and squeezes it, "How?"

Magnus opens his eyes, "Lamar."

"Son of a bitch."

Magnus nods, "I guess he had spies watching me and they saw Alec and I together. He saw an opportunity to hurt me. He killed my angel when he was on his way to work. Lamar didn't hide his tracks too well, because I found him and killed him. Then all I cared about was saying one last goodbye to Alec. I wanted to die, Catarina, but I needed to kiss my angel one last time."

"How long was he gone?"

Magnus wipes away tears, "Three months. Three scotch filled, cold months. I woke up the morning after finishing a whole bottle of scotch and all I wanted to do was die. That was the morning I saw myself sitting on the sofa and I befriended ShadowHunters."

"Have you spoken to Alec?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I told him about his death and how close I came to joining him."

"You should have called me."

Magnus gives her a weak smile, "I was so lost, Catarina. I couldn't think past him being gone and that I had to live without him. I didn't WANT to live."

"The ShadowHunters not only saved him but they saved you."

Magnus nods, "They saved the mundanes on Sunday, as well."

Catarina laughs, "My God, Magnus, I can't help but think what would have happened if those three had been the only guests at your wedding."

"They would have been dead. The only reason I stood there and did nothing was because I saw Max walking over and he looked pissed." Magnus smiles, "I'm sure I looked pissed as well, but my main concern was making sure Alec felt safe."

Catarina nods, "I saw Max as well, when his father called his name, I jumped. Oh lord Magnus, it's been a long time since I had reason to be afraid of a ShadowHunter."

Magnus nods, "Head of the Institute, Catarina. He's a man used to getting instant obedience with a few words."

"Head? Oh shit. And your counterpart?"

"High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Damn, I don't remember who the last High Warlock of anywhere was. Max is just as tough as his fathers."

Magnus nods, "Max is special. I hope Alec and I get blessed with a 'Max' of our own."

Catarina smiles, "Magnus Bane, not only married but a father as well?"

Magnus smiles, "I told you, Catarina, Alec has made me a new man."

"I like this new Magnus Bane."

Magnus nods, "I do as well. So how is Alec doing?"

She laughs, "He's only been with us for a couple of days. But his patients love him. He's not comfortable with the staff yet, but we'll give him space until he is ready. I took him to Dunkin to have a coffee, away from the hospital and my God, Magnus, how his eyes sparkle when I asked him about you. He loves you."

Magnus smiles, "And I love him."

She nods, "Good, so don't take this the wrong way, but if you hurt him, you and I will have a serious problem."

He laughs, "Catarina, that is not going to happen, you have nothing to worry about."

"Good, just want to make that clear."

"Crystal clear."

She smiles, "BFFs with ShadowHunters, in love, potential fatherhood, did you ever think that this would be you?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Never. But I wouldn't change a thing. Since Alec was bought back, I'm happy. And these last couple of days, Alec seems happier being in a new workplace. Thank you, Catarina."

She laughs, "Don't thank me. Thank those assholes. If they hadn't shown up at your wedding, we would never have realized how poorly they treated your Alec."

"True. We didn't talk much about his job, believe me, if I knew they treated him like shit, I would have walked in there and taught those fucks some manners."

She laughs, "I'm sure Max would have helped you."

"Indeed. It would not have been pretty."

"Then it's probably a good thing, you never found out."

Magnus nods, "Probably for their sake."

They finish their meal and order expressos.

Catarina smiles, "So a boy or a girl?"

Magnus laughs, "Not sure yet. We want to get used to being husbands first before thinking about being fathers."

"I am available for babysitting."

Magnus laughs, "I'll remember that."

"You better."

"Catarina, I'm really sorry we lost touch for so long. I miss our talks."

"Don't worry about it Magnus. Those were rough times for all of us. But you have started a new chapter in your life and I'm happy to be a part of it."

Magnus pays the bill. They stand and hug.

Catarina kisses Magnus' cheek, "We should get together for dinner or something."

Magnus smiles, "Definitely."

They walk out the diner and go to the bus stop. A bus arrives and Catarina gets on it. Magnus waves goodbye to her as it pulls into traffic. With a smile, he walks to the subway station and takes the train home.

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec finally has people in his life that care about him.

I really should get back to OaP, AaP, but I also want to work on Maxine getting a brother.

**sigh**

#saveShadowHunters


End file.
